


Ben

by dancerinthedark101



Series: Memoriis Viventium [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerinthedark101/pseuds/dancerinthedark101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The harnessing of Ben...</p>
<p>[We shall remember the dead, but fight for the living. When the skies fell on that fateful day, nothing was ever the same again. A series of stories about key moments in the lives of those in the Second Massachusetts. Set pre-season 1].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben

**_Ben_ **

I just lay there.

I could hear other kids screaming in other rooms around the building, their terrified voices penetrating through the thin walls. I could hear them pleading with our captors; could hear them begging for their parents to save them. Nothing would save them now.

I had given up.

After being taken from Nick's house by the aliens, they had thrown me in a room with about thirty other kids, ranging from just over six years old to eighteen. I had been scared then. I hadn't known what they had wanted with us, no one had. Until one of the older kids had seen one of their friends walk past with what looked like a parasite on their back.

The aliens were doing something to the kids.

We could hear screaming from inside the room. Every so often, an alien would open the door and usher another group of kids out. We knew they'd never be the same again. Once you were out that door, you were pretty much dead.

I cried a lot in that room.

I lost track of time while in there. It could have been hours, it could have been days. I guess I'll never know. More kids were taken away and even more were brought in. No matter what, the room was always full.

Then it was my turn.

The aliens came in and grabbed me by my arm, pushing me out the door. I screamed and fought, crying as I did. I became one of those kids who I'd heard pleading and crying for their parents to save them.

As they strapped me to the table, I cried for my mom… I cried for my dad and two brothers. I cried for the other kids who had been taken away. I cried for myself.

I don't know how long I was left there, strapped to the table and unable to move. My tears had run out long before, my voice nothing but a croak.

I was resigned to my fate.

I still had no idea what the aliens were doing to us. I knew the parasites on the few kids I had seen were part of whatever they were doing, but that was it.

Tensing, I felt a slimy claw-like hand gently ghost across the skin on my arm. All that calm and resignation vanished in an instant. My heart started to pound again, my breathing quickening.

A loud slurping sound reached my ears and I tried to lift my head to see what had made the sound. It was very close by. Unable to do so, I let my head rest back in the circular hole in the table, tears dripping from my face to hit the dirty ground with silent splashes.

Something hit my legs.

I screamed.

I screamed for my mom and I screamed for my dad. I screamed for help… and I pleaded for my captors to stop.

They didn't stop.

No help arrived.

The thing on my legs slowly slid up my body and reached my back, where it stopped. I could feel the legs of the creature through the thin material of my t-shit. It slid forward again until part of it was right at the base of my neck.

I was hyperventilating.

The alien's hand lifted off my arm.

The creature on my back lifted up, I could feel a cool breeze rippling across my t-shirt.

I felt it slam back into my back, sharp needle-like things piercing through the skin as it did.

The pain vanished as soon as it had started.

I gasped, my breath catching in my throat as I choked.

My body seized up. I was no longer able to move any part of it.

There was a voice inside my head.

I blacked out.

I was theirs now.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on fanfiction.net]
> 
> So that's Ben's 'moment'. I have two more written - for Tom and Jimmy. They have been posted as well, but as separate stories under the same series. Thanks for reading.


End file.
